1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multi-speed planetary transmission wherein a plurality of planetary sets are interconnected and controlled by brakes and clutches to achieve a plurality of forward speeds and at least one reverse speed.
2. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,300 issued to James W. Crooks on Mar. 27, 1973 for a "Power Shift Planetary Transmission" includes three epicyclic gear sets connected in series and controlled by two brakes and two clutches to obtain one reverse speed and five forward speeds. This single axis prior art transmission includes a rotating structure and epicyclic transmission components within the transmission housing which are supported on an input shaft. The rotating structure of this prior art transmission is of relatively large diameter and mass, thus requiring relatively high capacity clutches and brakes for stopping or starting rotational movement of the rotating components and requiring a strong input shaft to carry the load without substantial longitudinal deflection.